herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cyclops (X-Men Movies)
Scott Summers, alias Cyclops, is one of the main protagonists from the X-Men films series. He is a mutant with the ability to fire an optic blast from his eyes. Having been one of the first members of the modern group of X-Men, Scott Summers was chosen to succeed his mentor and become the X-Men's field leader. He is portrayed by James Marsden in the first three and the seventh X-Men films, while in the 2009 prequel film X-Men Origins: Wolverine, he is portrayed as a teenager by actor Tim Pocock, in 2016's X-Men: Apocalypse, he is portrayed by Tye Sheridan. Biography Original Timeline ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' Scott appears first in a high school language class. While messing with his glasses, the teacher orders him to sit up and take them off, to which he responds that he has a headache. The teacher then states he can wear glasses after school in detention. In detention, he is seen writing on the board when Sabretooth taps on the window. He attempts to escape but is soon caught after being chased through the hallways, not before accidentally unleashing his powers and blasting through three levels of the school, after he is tackled by Sabretooth. William Stryker then came and took him, injecting him with a tranquilizer. He was imprisoned at Stryker’s mutant prison base along with Emma and other young mutants. His power, along with theirs, was used to power Stryker’s deadly Weapon XI, aka “Deadpool". While in the compound to kill Stryker and Sabretooth, Wolverine uses his claws and destroys all the cages holding the young mutant prisoners. Scott escapes the compound along with Emma and the other mutants, using his optic blast to kill guards that are shooting at them. He is guided by a telepathic voice in his head, which leads him and the others to a passage outside and the mutants are greeted by Charles Xavier, who is waiting with a helicopter. Scott and the mutants go to Xavier's school for the gifted, Scott comes to form a deep bond with Xavier, seeing him as a father and mentor. Scott and Emma Silverfox also became close, until she eventually left the school wanting to see the world. Scott eventually met Jean Grey and begins a romantic relationship with her. He also meets and befriends Storm and Beast and becomes both the field leader of the X-Men and a teacher at Xavier's school. ''X-Men'' Scott and Storm are sent to rescue Logan and Rogue from Sabretooth, who had been sent by Magneto. Scott blasts Sabertooth back and rescues Rogue who had become trapped inside Wolverines caravan, they then bring them back to Xavier's school. After properly meeting Logan, he tries to be friendly even extending his hand to shake but the two develop an antagonistic relationship, due to Logan's attraction to Jean, but also because of Logan's rude attitude and the fact that he steals Scott's motorcycle. He is later spotted by Wolverine, teaching an automotive class, while holding hands with Jean. Scott catches Wolverine taking with Jean trying to get her to read his mind, she leaves but Scott and Logan have a conversation. Wolverine tries to joke about Scott being jealous, but Scott makes a comment on how Logan doesn't take anything serious, they then argue about seeing actual combat and Scott insults Logan about not knowing his past, then closes the door telling him to stay away from Jean. After Rogue runs away from the mansion, Scott and Storm go to the train station to find her before Magneto can. Inside the station, Scott is greeted by a young boy, who thinks his visor is cool, but the boy's mother rushes them away due to her fear of mutants. Toad and Sabretooth arrive at the station and a fight breaks out, Toad manages to steal Cyclops visor and he accidentally fires his blast into the ceiling destroying it. Professor X becomes poisoned when using Cerebro, due to Mystique, tampering with it. This greatly effects Scott as he sees Charles like a father. In the Professor's absence, Jean uses Cerebro (much to Scott's dismay) but it overloads her mind, weakening her and Scott cradles her in his arms. Scott, Storm, Jean and Wolverine come up with a plan to stop Magneto and save Rogue. Scott meets Logan under the mansion and asks him if he's okay to follow orders, Logan jokes it off at first but agrees, Scott's first order is to put on one of Scott's old uniforms, they join the others and board the X-Jet. Wolverine makes an insulting comment on the black leather uniforms, wondering how they actually go outside in them, Cyclops had a witty retort wondering if he'd prefer yellow spandex, a reference to their comic counterparts. Scott and Logan have another little argument when Scott boasts about the Jets capabilities but Logan is less than favourable about his landing. Nevertheless, Scott effectively leads the X-Men to stop Magneto's attempt to turn world leaders into mutants using a device on the Statue of Liberty. Scott, Jean, Storm and Wolverine face off against Toad, Mystique and Sabertooth. He gets trapped by Toad but gets out with using his Optic Blast to blow open a steel door. He also saves Jean by destroying Toad's hardened slime off her face that was suffocating her. Cyclops nearly blasts Wolverine, unsure if it's really him or Mystique in disguise, but Wolverine saves himself by referencing their uneasy rivalry. Scott along with Jean, Storm and Wolverine get trapped inside the Statues torch by Magneto and Sabretooth, Scott's visor is removed but his face is pointed at Jean, forcing him to shut his eyes. With the help of Jean telekinetically holding his visor he defeats Sabretooth by blasting him out of the statue, saving Storm. He also saves Wolverine and Rogue by blasting Magneto, thus allowing a Wolverine to destroy Magnetos machine and save everyone in New York. ''X2: X-Men United'' During a school excursion to the museum of natural history shortly after the incident on Liberty Island, Jean has an uncontrolled outburst of power and Scott comforts her, however stating that he's noticed some changes in her and is a little scared. Jean confides to Scott that she feels something terrible will soon occur. Scott assures Jean that he would not let anything happen to her and the two embrace. They join the rest of the X-Men and the students in the food court, where they notice a news broadcast about an attack on the president, Scott suggests they leave and Professor X. agrees. Later, Summers accompanies Xavier to Erik Lehnsherr's plastic prison, Charles wants to question Erik on the White House attack. While waiting for Xavier, Lady Deathstrike and the security guards attack Summers. After defeating the guards, Scott attempts to free the Professor but is knocked out by Lady Deathstrike. She takes both Summers and Xavier to William Stryker's facility at Alkali Lake.After brainwashing him, Stryker has Scott wait for the X-Men. He finds Magneto, Mystique and Jean and attacks them with his optic blasts. Jean, sensing the attack before it happens, pushes Erik and Raven out of the way and tells them to go. Jean fights Scott while attempting to break Stryker's brainwashing and during the struggle, Scott' blasts Jean, who is struggling to deflect it with her telekinesis, the Pheonix Force briefly takes control and let's out a burst of energy causes the lake's dam to collapse. Jean and Scott are both sent flying back, and Jean is successful at breaking through to Scott, who is deeply sorry for attacking her but was unable to control himself.Jean's leg was hurt in the fight so Scott carries her to join all the other X-Men and the captured mutants, they escape from Stryker's facility and board the X-Jet, but the dam had already begun giving way. Jean leaves the jet and seemingly sacrifices her life to stop the water from destroying it, holding the water back with her telekinesis. Jean sends a telepathic message to Scott through Professor X. telling him she loves him, he tries to rescue her but she refuses to let him die. The jet takes off and Scott breaks down in the arms of his rival Wolverine, who is similarly distraught over Jeans death. A deeply saddened and angry Scott joins Professor X., Storm, Iceman, Rogue, Nightcrawler and Wolverine as they break into the White House to talking with the President and prevent a mutant/human war. Back at the mansion, Professor Xavier, Scott and Wolverine, grieve over Jean's death together and despite their antagonist relationship, Wolverine does try to comfort Scott with the knowledge that Jean chose him over Logan. ''X-Men: The Last Stand'' Scott had become deeply depressed, ignoring his teaching and X-Man duties. He has a confrontation with Logan due to Scott not arriving at a session in the Danger Room and Logan having to cover it, Wolverine does try to comfort Scott over letting his grief go but, Scott pushes him away stating "Not everyone heals as fast as him". Mourning Jean's death and trying to cope with his grief, Scott returns to Alkali Lake because he kept hearing her voice telepathically calling out to him. He gets angry and fires a massive optic blast into the water, but a force erupts back at him knocking him on his feet. There, he encounters the resurrected Phoenix, who tells Scott to take his glasses off, assuring him that she can control his optic beams. After doing so, they exchange a passionate kiss. However, Jean soon loses control, presumably killing him. Wolverine and Storm return to the location soon after and Logan can only find Scott's glasses. The X-Men assume that he is dead, and Jean is unable to remember what had happened to him. His grave is later seen alongside both Jean and Xavier's graves. Revised Timeline ''X-Men: First Class'' When Charles is using Cerebro, Scott as child can briefly be seen playing catch with somebody, presumedly his father as his older brother Alex was in carceration at this time. ''X-Men: Apocalypse'' In 1983, Scott is in school learning about the incident in Washington D.C. During class, his eyes start to bother him causing him discomfort a fellow student mistakes this a Scott hitting on his girlfriend.Scott then insults the boy and asks the teacher if he could go to the bathroom. The student follows Scott ready to fight him when his powers activate causing him to unleash an optic blast destroying the bathroom. Scott's older brother, Alex Summers returns home upon the request of their parents who tell him about the incident at school. Alex goes to see Scott, who is hiding away in his room, Alex tries to help but Scott says they have nothing in common and is done with school, however Alex convinces him that Xavier can help him control his power. Scott is then brought to the Xavier's School by Alex. At the school, he is forced to wear a blindfold to stop his abilities so he bumps into Jean Grey causing her to drop her books which she stops in the air with telekinesis. He is guided by his brother to meet with Charles Xavier, they along with Hank McCoy go for a walk around the campus, as Charles explains the school. Outside Charles tells Scott to use his abilities unaware of how powerful it is, he blasts apart a tree that Charles's grandfather planted, Scott wonders if this will cause him to be expelled, but Charles is proud and accepts him into the school. While at the school Scott befriends students Jean Grey (whom they have a mutual attraction over both having uncontrollable powers), Jubilee, and Kurt Wagner. Hank McCoy makes Scott special ruby Quartz glasses that will block his abilities, for which he is very grateful. Later upon learning Kurt doesn't know American culture, Scott leads the four young mutants to cut class and drive to the mall using Xavier's car keys which Scott stole. At the mall they go shopping for records, Jean and Scott bond over mutual respect for singer Dazzler, and Scott makes a joke to Sansa saying she looks like Boy George. They try drinks at the food court and Kurt experiences a strange sensation which Scott describes as "brain freeze", Kurt takes this to mean that his brain literally froze. Next they go to an arcade, Scott and Jean play together but run out of quarters, luckily Jubilee uses her ability to charge the machine and allow them to play for free. Finally the group see the movie "Return of the Jedi", and Scott and Jubilee enter a debate about what's the best Star Wars movie. When they returned, Cyclops discovers that his brother had been killed when Apocalypse destroyed the X-Mansion. When William Stryker arrives, he and the military take Moira, Charles, Raven, Hank and Peter while Scott, Jean and Kurt hide. They sneak aboard the helicopter carrying the captured mutants and it takes them to Alkali Lake. While on the helicopter Scott mourns Alex and claims he should have been the one to die claiming Alex was going to be the one who did something special with his life. Jean, however, tells him that from reading Alex thoughts that he was the one who thought that Scott was going to do something that would change the world and had faith in his younger brother. Arriving at the facility the three run into Logan (Weapon X) who has already gone through the adamantium process and release him. Logan proceeds to slaughter Stryker's men before escaping, Scott hopes that it'll be the last time they ever see Logan. The three then proceed to rescue Hank, Moira, Raven, and Peter when Scott blasts through the walls of their cage. The groups escape with one of Stryker's jets and don battle suits before heading to Cairo. Arriving, Jean determines that Apocalypse is going to transfer his consciousness into Xavier and claims they must rescue him to stop Apocalypse. While Mystique and Quicksilver go to try and convince Magneto to stop. Cyclops, alongside Beast and Jean, fight off Storm and Psylocke. Nightcrawler manages to save Charles and the group attempts to escape only to be stopped by Archangel and Psylocke who cause the jet to crash. Xavier then enters a psychic battle with Apocalypse, while Cyclops and Beast alongside a reformed Storm and Magneto (who has had a change of heart) battle Apocalypse's physical body. Cyclops uses his full optic blast against Apocalypse but he cannot penetrate his force field. Apocalypse uses his powers to fuse Scott into wall but he is rescued by Beast. Apocalypse's overwhelming power proves to be too much until Jean, now having unlocked the power of the Phoenix, joins the fray and vapourises Apocalypse killing him and ending the threat. Scott and group return home and Jean and Magneto repair the mansion. While standing out on the school lawn Hank approaches Scott with a visor to replace his glasses. He built special technology in it allowing Scott to control the intensity of his beam, Scott is grateful but hopes that the kids won't now call him "Cyclops". Scott alongside Storm, Jean Grey, Nightcrawler, Beast and Quicksilver make up the new X-Men, wearing new colourful uniforms. Under the watch of Mystique and Professor X. they begin training, fighting sentinels in the Danger Room. ''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' Due to Wolverine going back in time to 1973 and preventing certain events that led to the dark future, Cyclops' death at the hands Phoenix is undone and he is returned to life. He is still an X-Man and teacher at the school and he is still in a relationship with Jean Grey in 2023. It is also likely that Wolverine and Cyclops still have their rivalry as Cyclops awkwardly responds "Uh huh" when Wolverine tells him that it's good to see him upon waking up and seeing the revised timeline. Although this may have just been because Wolverine was acting odd due to waking up with his memories and not knowing about the timeline he was currently in. Personality In his youth Scott was angry and troubled, it wasn't until his brother Alex took him to Xavier's School that he began to straighten up. He made quick friends with Jean Grey bonding over their lack of control of their powers and became friends with Nightcrawler despite his appearance, which scared many other people, proving he had no prejudices of other mutants. He was still a bit of a rebel though stealing one of Xavier's cars and taking Jean, Nightcrawler and Jubilee out to ditch school and go to the mall. When Alex died at the hands of Apocalypse, it had a huge effect on Scott. Scott believed his brother was a hero and had really done something with his life. This caused Scott to drop his angry attitude and want to be a hero, to honour his brother. Cyclops is the leader of the X-Men and often makes decisions while in battle, such as him shooting Magneto with his optic blast. Cyclops shows to be a strong, tough and determined leader of the X-Men, saying that he would take care of the X-Men if Professor X were to ever die when he was in a coma. Cyclops has a strong bond with his love interest Jean Grey but is often protective of her and her safety as well as annoyed when Logan flirts with her. He is also quite calm and polite, trying to shake Wolverine's hand when first meeting him. Cyclops shows his humour with Wolverine by being more sarcastic such as making fun of his dislike for the X-Men uniforms. After Jean Grey died, Cyclops mourned her death, hearing her voices in his head. Professor X was concerned if he was to ever be the same man he was, as now he put off his duties to train students and left that to Storm and Wolverine. Trivia *''X-Men: The Last Stand'' director Brett Ratner purposefully didn't show Cyclops' corpse to leave an open door for his character to return. Only his glasses are shown, leaving his survival possible. Ultimately, Cyclops did return in X-Men: Days of Future Past, but due to his presumed death being undone by the altered timeline. Gallery ScottSummers3-XMOW.png|Scott Summers in school 2009 x-men wolverine 028.jpg|Scott leads the mutant prisoners Stormandscott1.jpg|Cyclops and Storm after the attack at the train station X1-cyclops1.png|Cyclops leads the X-Men in battle at Liberty Island against the Brotherhood of Mutants Cyclops plastic prison.jpg|Cyclops attempts to rescue Professor X Cyclops blast.jpg|Cyclops uses his powers against Jean Grey Cyclops_(Earth-10005)_03.jpg|Cyclops in X-Men: The Last Stand Jean scott alkali.jpg|Cyclops finds the resurrected Jean Grey Scottinhighschool.jpg Image-1461945939.jpg CyclopsVStorm.jpg HankandScott.jpg Cyclops DOFP.png External Link Category:X-Men Members Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Love Rivals Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:Chaotic Good Category:In Love Category:Male Category:Mutants Category:Revived Category:Officials Category:Egalitarian Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Martial Artists Category:Elementals Category:Brutes